Misty's Time of the Month
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's Misty's time of the month and she needs to be loved. One Shot. Pokeshipping. Please R&R x


**Hey there! Me again! I wrote this at midnight on Saturday night but has taken me like forever to upload it. Been pretty busy actually. My brother has left school now and seeing as there is nothing else to do he has started playing pokemon again. Cut a long story short I have been breeding pokemon for him. He calls me the female Brock :D. And also one of my favorite shows called Wingin It has a new series :) Anyway. Enough waffling from me. You probably wanna get on and read huh? So please enjoy x**

**Oh the characters ages are:**

_**Ash: 13**_

_**Misty: 14**_

_**Brock : 17/18**_

It was a gorgeous morning in the Kanto region. The pidgey were chirping happily, the butterfree were floating on the wind and the bellossom were dancing among the flowers. It was truly beautiful.

A raven-haired teenager stirred in his sleeping bag and groggily rubbed his eyes.

'Morning, buddy.' He said, smiling at his dozy Pikachu pal. 'Sleep good?'

'_Kaa_.' The electric mouse nodded at his trainer.

'That's good. Suppose we'd better get up, eh?' Ash asked while scratching Pikachu under his chubby chin.

'Chuu.' Cooed the yellow Pokemon contentedly before raising his head and sniffing the air.

'You smell breakfast, buddy?' he yawned loudly. 'Has Brock made food?'

Pikachu hopped out of the covers still sniffing the breeze. The messy haired boy followed him over to the eldest of the group.

'Morning Brocko!' What's cooking?' Ash asked, licking his lips.

The breeder turned to face his best friend.

'Morning Ash! I gotta real treat for you today. Bacon and eggs!' he replied, cracking three eggs into his favourite saucepan.

The chocolate-orbed teen practically dribbled all down his chin.

'Oh man!' he jumped up and down. 'Can't remember the last time we that that! Hear that, Pikachu?'

'_Kaa_.' Squealed the rodent, eyes shining with excitement.

Brock put his finger to his lips.

'Shh you two!' he warned. 'You'll wake Misty!'

Ash stopped leaping about.

'Oh yeah. Well she should be up. It's a beautiful morning!' he did a little dance.

Brock sighed.

'Not necessarily, Ash. I don't think she slept too well. She was groaning in her sleep all night.'

Ash's face gained a concerned look.

'Is she alright?' he bit his lip.

Lately he had been worried about his best friend. She always acted so distant and dreamy. Ash hated to admit it but he cared a lot about his female friend.

The older teenager interrupted his thoughts.

'She'll be okay once she's got some breakfast inside of her.' He said whilst putting fried eggs and bacon onto three plates. 'Go wake her up.' He told his friend.

Ash gulped. He knew what Misty was like early in the morning.

'Uh… me?' he stuttered. 'I think you'd better. After all, you are more gentle than me.'

Brock rolled his eyes.

'True. But I'm busy. You wake her.'

Ash took a huge breath of fresh air before sauntering over to the red head's sleeping bag. He kneeled down next to her.

'Mist?' he shook her gently. 'Misty? It's breakfast time.'

The female sighed before slowly opening her eyes.

'Don't wanna…' she muttered.

Ash smiled.

'Don't wanna do what?' he asked.

Misty shut her eyes once more.

The raven-haired teen grinned.

'Not even for eggs and bacon?' called Brock from across the campsite.

Misty's stomach lurched. She ran out of bed and into the woods. They could both hear her being sick. Both the teen boys caught each other's eyes. Brock shrugged his shoulders. Ash began to get more worried.

'Go sit down on your log and wait for her.' The breeder told Ash.

He did just that. Five minutes past. She still wasn't back. Ash stood up.

'I'm gonna go look for her.'

Brock looked up.

'No, buddy. If she's feeling ill, she'll want time alone.'

The pokemon trainer stayed standing.

'No, Brock. I'm seeing her.' He sprinted into the woods.

The squinty-eyed teen sighed.

'Looks like it's just me and you, Pikachu.'

'_Kaa_.' Replied the mouse, clearly annoyed with being left behind.

_In the woods._

Misty sat on a tree stump, feet dangling into a river and staring into space. She was too busy thinking that she didn't hear her best friend sneak up behind her.

'Hey Mist? Are you okay?' asked Ash whose voice was tender with concern.

Misty jumped but stayed composed.

'No.' she replied tearfully.

Ash joined her on the stump.

'How come?' he asked, face creased with worry.

'You wouldn't understand.' She sighed.

'Try me.' He smiled at her.

Misty brought her knees to her chest.

'Women's problems.' She replied simply.

'Oh.' Replied Ash. 'I get it.'

Misty's eyes grew wide.

'How do you know what I am talking about?'

Ash put his legs in the river.

'One – I am not totally dense.' He said. 'And two – I used to live full time with a woman before I started travelling.'

Misty smiled at the thought of Ash's mother, Delia. The smiled soon faded and changed into a wince.

'Does it hurt?' Ash asked

The water pokemon trainer put her head on her knees.

'Yeah.' She replied. 'It also hurts in here.' She gestured towards her heart.

'How come?' the boy asked.

Misty shrugged.

'Dunno. I just feel like I need to be cared for.'

Ash edged closer to her.

'I can to that.' He told her.

The teenage boy gently pulled her legs away from her chest and began softly rubbing her stomach.

After a few minutes the red head spoke.

'How do you know where to rub?' she asked.

Ash blushed.

'I used to do it to my mum.' He replied not looking up. 'Her back always ached too.'

With the other hand, Ash began massaging Misty's lower back.

The teen girl sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder.

She was aware of someone tucking her hair behind her ear and whispering into it.

'Anything else you need, Mist?' Ash's breath tickled her face. His words sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Misty looked up. Cerulean Blue eyes met chocolate ones.

'Ash?' she asked. 'I need to be loved…'

He smiled.

'That can be arranged.' He whispered.

Ash brushed her orange hair out of her eyes, tilted her chin and locked his lips to hers. Misty found her hands wandering up his black tee. She rested her hands on his toned stomach.

'All the pain, tears and hurt over the next few days will be worth it.' She thought to herself. 'My dream has come true.'

_The End._

__**So there you go! Too long? Too short? Rubbish? Please review. I got the story idea because it was my time of the month too. Anyway... You don't wanna hear about that do you? xD To be honest I am not that pleased how it turned out. But hopefully it's alright. I have so many ideas at the moment! So expect some more fics soon. By the way - I may start some Wingin It fanfics. If you also watch the show then look out for some. Haven't got any ideas as of yet but stay tuned.**

**Thanks once more.**

**Love Amy xxx**


End file.
